


Kiss the Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve plays with Tony's engagement ring—Tony shouldn't be enabling him.





	Kiss the Ring

"Baby," Tony drawls, voice lower than usual. He leans over the table, necklace falling out of his open shirt as he clasps his hands together.

Steve eyes the ring weighing down on the necklace, still swaying back and forth. He catches it in his hand, fist tightly shut around the cool metal.

"We're running late," Steve says. "You should finish getting dressed."

"I think we should do the opposite."

Steve opens his palm up again and watches Tony's eyes settle back down on the ring. He knows why Tony doesn't wear their engagement ring all the time—hands of a mechanic—but sometimes all Steve wants to see is that silver band reflecting light off the beautiful ridges and soft insides of Tony's finger.

"I want you to wear it," Steve orders.

Tony rests his chin on his knuckles, "What, like, now—?"

Steve snaps the ring free from the necklace and slides it onto Tony's hand—the rush of a tiny shudder shooting down the length of Tony's arm doesn't go unnoticed as Steve strokes it gently with a hand.

He leans over the table, tracing the tip of his finger over the ring. He can feel Tony's eyes on him, like the weight of a metal band around his neck. It reminds him that he belongs to Tony. Even when they haven't taken their vows, there's no mistake that every fuck-me glance given is Steve's eyes saying, take me, I'm yours, but more often than not, Tony's too taken in by the promise of the act itself to make the first move.

"You know I hate it when you look at me like that," Tony says, as their faces get closer, noses brushing against the other.

"Why?" Steve exhales.

He feels Tony's goatee scraping against the side of his cheek, nuzzling against the heat of his face. He's escaped his glance once again.

"Cause it just makes me want to fuck you 'till you can't look at me the same way again."

Steve feels Tony's hands clasping over his on the table and tilts his head forwards until their lips meet. Tony's mouth is slack open, ready for Steve to show him how much he wants him. He feels his body tensing and his hips are bucking forwards against the edge of the table, desperate to bulldoze the piece of furniture standing between them.

Just as Steve's mouth is diving into Tony's, hot and needy, Tony brings his hand up to Steve's face, first gripping the underside of his jaw in a tight clasp—Steve lets out a whimper then, but doesn't stop trying to push further into Tony's mouth. He then slides his ring finger into Steve's mouth and lets Steve pull out the ring with his teeth.

It sits on Steve's tongue as Tony starts stroking his hair gently.

"We're gonna be late, doll," Tony sighs.

Steve, still with the ring in his mouth, just closes his jaw and starts to swirl it around with his tongue like a piece of candy.

"Like the taste?"

"Try for yourself," Steve manages to say as their mouths crash together again and the both of them start leaping up onto the table.

 


End file.
